


The Early Bug Would Rather Be In Bed

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Marinette doesn't really think things through, Monkeys, Morning Person Chat Noir, Sleepy Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: There were only two things Ladybug hated more than mornings.  The first was obviously Papillon.  The second was when Papillon decided her mornings needed to be even earlier.  Of course, it only made sense that Chat Noir had to be the very definition of a morning person, if only so his stupid beautiful sunshine face could balance her out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more of these prompts left! Whoop!  
> Please enjoy and don't forget to comment!  
> :D

**KestraEchoWolf said: Ooo the possibilities are *endless* -Rubs hands together- … Ladynoir 4**

**4: I have a date with destiny.**

_(So really I should probably be studying for the two midterms I have tomorrow but I physically can’t study any more so here’s some #relatable Ladybug not wanting to be awake.  Ladybug is literally me right now except I can go to sleep whenever I want and am just not.  I don’t know why.  Probably gonna sleep as soon as I post this.  Anyway, this is the second to last You Give Me Akumas prompt, so please enjoy!)_

 

Ladybug was very much not happy to be woken up by an early morning akuma, thank you very much.  Honestly, if it wasn’t for the Ladyblog alert waking up Tikki and the kwami then proceeding to jump on her face for a good ten minutes, she probably wouldn’t even be here.

But, unfortunately, she was here, despite almost having fallen back to sleep six times on her way.  It really wasn’t looking like too great a start to Ladybug’s day.

And, frankly, Monkey See probably wasn’t going to improve it.

She stood on a rooftop, taking the time to assess the situation—and try to slap herself awake—before actually heading down there.  The akuma looked mostly like a rather large purple monkey, and was carrying around an oversized banana, and Ladybug wasn’t entirely sure that she was actually awake and that this wasn’t just a weird dream.

The banana, it turned out, was some sort of weird magic gun that’s rays turned whoever they hit into slightly not as large monkeys, which then copied whatever the main monkey was trying to do.

Which seemed to be get to the Eiffel Tower and scale it like King Kong.  As you do.

In all reality, she could see no reason why this particular person was akumatized, nor why Papillon had to wake her up to deal with it.

She turned as she heard feet landing on the roof, grimacing in greeting at the literal incarnation of sunshine himself.  Seriously.  Who gave Chat permission to look so awake and happy and stupidly good looking at this ungodly hour?  Not her, that’s for sure.  If she was suffering, he should be too.

“What do we got today, Bugaboo?” he asked, oblivious to the lasers she was trying to make come out of her eyes to wipe his stupid, beautiful, morning person smile off his stupid, beautiful, morning person face.

“Monkeys,” she told him, turning back to scowl at the akuma and its followers.  Chat’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she fought the urge to curl into him and go back to sleep.  “They’re going all King Kong on the Tower.”

Chat hummed, pulling her tighter to his side.  “Fair enough.”

Ladybug barely had the energy to roll her eyes.  “I guess,” she allowed, “but Papillon could at least have the common decency to only attack during non-sleeping hours.”

Chat pulled his arm away, and she pouted at the loss of warmth.  His hands moved to her shoulders, and he turned her to face him, smirking down at her with a raised eyebrow.  “You do realize it’s almost one in the afternoon, right?”

Ladybug pouted even more, squinting up at her stupidly awake partner and the actual literal sun behind his head.  “You do realize my kwami had to wake me up and I tried to convince her I could just go back to sleep?”  She turned her pout towards the akuma.  “And it’s just this stupid monkey thing.  I could have kept sleeping and all it would have done is climb the tower and we could have fought it in like an hour or something.  It’s not like it’s hurting anyone.”

She turned back to Chat and tried to ignore the smug expression on his face.  He was judging her.  He was definitely judging her, but she didn’t care because the sooner they got rid of this monkey, the sooner she could go back to sleep.

“You just woke up?” he confirmed, and she pretended not to notice the barely restrained laughter in his voice.  It was too early for that.

“Yes.”  She nodded, reaching up to grab his elbows and turn them so she was no longer staring into the literal sun and only the figurative one that was her partner.  “Didn’t you?”

Chat actually did laugh then.  “God, no.”  He shook his head, grinning infuriatingly at Ladybug.  “I’ve been up for almost eight hours.”

Ladybug squinted at him for a moment while she tried to concentrate, but the early hour and the patterns his fingers were tracing on her shoulders were too much of a distraction.

“It’s too early for math,” she told him.  “What time does that mean you got up?”

“Five.”

Ladybug made some sort of disgusted sound she didn’t know she was capable of making, and scrunched up her face.  “In the morning?” she clarified, and he nodded.  “That’s horrific, Kitty.  You do realize it’s Saturday?”

Chat blinked, his face momentarily changing from smugness to confusion.  “So?”

Who even was he?  “And you’re, what, seventeen?”

He shrugged, still looking a little lost.  “Eighteen, actually, as of a couple weeks ago.”

Ladybug stared at him.  “Really?  Happy birthday.”  Why hadn’t she known he’d had a birthday?  God, she was a terrible person.  She should know when his birthday was.  Or, at least, the relative date.  “Remind me to get you a present.  But the point is, you’re a teenager, Chat, and it’s Saturday, and you should still be asleep.”

Chat shrugged, not seeming to care that he was missing out on good sleep.  “Tell that to my father.”

Ladybug scowled, making a mental note to track down Chat’s father and give him a piece of her mind for making him wake up at five in the freaking morning on Saturday.  And for making him such a disgusting morning person.

“Your father sucks,” she told him, and Chat just shrugged again.  She sighed, pulled out of his hands and cracking her knuckles.  “Let’s get this monkey back in the barrel.  I’ve got a date with destiny.”

Chat’s eyebrow was raised again as he smirked at her.  “Destiny?”

Ladybug gave a sharp nod.  “Yup.  That’s what I just named my bed.”

He let out a bark of laughter, leaning in to peck a quick kiss against her lips.  “Any chance I can tag along on this date?” he asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Ladybug felt her lips quirk up as the first non-murderous thoughts of the morning started coming into her head.  “If we get this finished in under half an hour, we can skip the date and you can just move in.”  She returned his kiss with another of her own, still too tired to make it anything more than a second of pressing their lips together.  Plus, it was generally considered unacceptable for the superheroes to be making out when there was an akuma on the loose.  At least, that was Alya’s opinion.

“Let’s kick some butt,” Chat said, grinning at her as he expanded his baton.  “Destiny awaits!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes as he dove off the building and leapt off after him.

 

All things considered, Monkey See wasn’t the most difficult akuma.  The fight climaxed with a monkey chain spanning the height of the Eiffel Tower, a polka dotted box of Kleenex, and a well-placed cataclysm.  The akuma was in the banana gun, which turned out to be an actual banana, and Ladybug would be fairly certain that this whole thing was just a weird dream if she wasn’t feeling so.

Damn.

Awake.

Stupid akumas screwing with her weekend sleep schedule.

Her fist connected with Chat’s as her earrings beeped for the second time, and his fingers entwined with hers, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Well, my Lady,” he said, and Ladybug watched the first paw pad blink off his ring.  “I think we’re about to turn back to pumpkins.  I’ll see you tonight?”

She nodded slowly, thoughts running over in her head as he pulled her in for a proper kiss.  Should she do this now?  Or later?  It was going to be soon, she’d already decided, but was she ready?

The kiss was over too quickly, and he pulled back offering her a lopsided smile.  “See you later, Bugaboo.”

“Wait!”

He’d already had his baton out, and had all but vaulted away, but he froze at her word.  He turned back to face her, concern marring his features.

“What is it?”

Ladybug ran her tongue over her lips.  This was it.  No going back now.  “Maybe we could…”  She trailed off, shaking her head.  Why was this so hard?  She fought supervillains on a daily basis.  This shouldn’t be difficult.  “Maybe we could stay for just a few more minutes?”

Her earrings let out another beep as Chat’s eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat.  “Ladybug, you don’t have a few minutes.  You’ve only got two spots left.”

She nodded, staring up at him.  “I know.”

“Are you—” Chat broke off as his ring let out a beep, letting him know he only had three minutes.  His eyes poured into hers.  “Are you saying you want to share our identities?”

“Yeah.”  Ladybug scratched at her arm, knowing they had to speed things along unless they wanted all of Paris to find out as well.  “If you still want to, I mean.”

“Yes!” Chat cringed at the volume of his voice, stepping towards her to clutch her hands.  He smirked, trying to cover up his enthusiasm and regain his coolness.  “But what about your hot date?  Won’t Destiny be upset?”

Ladybug shrugged.  “I’m awake now, unfortunately.”  She scowled at nothing in particular, and Chat chuckled fondly.  “I won’t be able to fall back asleep.”  Her scowl faded as she gazed up at him with hopeful eyes.  “So you in?”

“Yes,” he breathed, squeezing her hands.  “Definitely.  Always.”

Her grin was a little nervous, and she pecked him on the lips before pulling away, yo-yoing to a rooftop.  She didn’t have to look to know he was following her, and they managed to reach a more secluded roof just as her timer ran out.

“Marinette.”

Her name was barely a whisper on his voice, and the adoration poured into it, into him saying her real name, sent a shiver down her spine.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, and his lips spread into a giddy smile.  “I don’t know how well you remember me, but I helped you out on the Evilistrator and you saved me a couple times.”

But Chat was nodding, reaching forward to wrap his arms around her waist.  “And you sit behind me in class,” he added, and she nodded as well.

“Right,” she agreed.  “And I sit behind you in—what?”

She stared at him in confusion but he just grinned, one hand moving up to caress her cheek as a green light temporarily blinded them both.

“I remember everything about you, Princess,” he whispered, pressing a kiss against her nose.

The light faded and she opened her eyes, meeting Chat’s grinning face.

“Adrien?” she squawked, and his grin just widened.  Her hands went up to touch his face, confirming that this was really him, that her kitty was one of her best friends, that he was really there.

She darted forward, capturing his lips in a kiss.  It didn’t last long, as they were both grinning too much for it to really work, and she pulled back again, staring up at him in wonder.

“Of course it’s you,” she whispered.  “There couldn’t be two people who are such freaking morning people.”  Adrien laughed, his beautiful, happy sunshine laugh, and his arms pulled her closer.  Her own had twined around his neck at some point, and her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck.  “Why did you wake up at five?   _How_ did you wake up at five?  We were at Alya’s until two.”

“Father scheduled a last minute sunrise photoshoot.”  He shrugged as though running on three hours of sleep was normal.  His grin grew, and he tugged at the collar of her shirt.  “Loving the pyjamas, by the way.”

Marinette flushed.  How had she forgotten she hadn’t actually gotten dressed?  And why had she chosen to wear Chat Noir pyjamas last night?  There was no possible way Adrien was going to let her live that down.  She probably had bedhead, too, and ugh she’d definitely been kissing Adrien with morning breath.  This was just going fantastic.

She pulled out of her arms, attempting to discretely fix her hair.  “Want to come over?” she asked.  “We can do homework or play video games or something.”

Adrien grinned at her, stepping back into her space to press their foreheads together.  “I’d love to, Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Come follow me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort  
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
